


Not a Story, But Still A Story?

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136





	Not a Story, But Still A Story?

Ah. Here I find myself tonight, on the tail end of a painful weekend. I've been... Floundering I guess? Life has taken a weird turn for me and my motivation has been pretty lax, to be frank. I don't want to be frank, I want to be writing. And arting. And singing. 

But, my brain isn't there all the way yet. 

I haven't stopped working on my fics, just my focus is going in 2938448 different ways. Because divorce is hard, even when you're not emotionally invested in your marriage anymore. 

You go years getting told all the horrible things, your heart begins to believe them. Only things I was sure of in the darkest of it was that I was an amazing mom, and I could never ever stop arting.

Lots of you know I found the DA fandom a couple years ago while I was in a big group on FB. From there I fell into this rabbit hole of AO3 and wrote.. so much *stuff*. Stuff that I'm still amazed every day is getting read as much as it still does. This fandom very much saved my sanity. 

I'm sorry for being absent. But I'm still a bit broken, and trying to gather the pieces of me scattered across my own little world. Because my kids hurt. And I'm tired. So tired all the time of being that bullwark between them and the real world and their dad. 

Tomorrow, I have plans with my 19yo to see a rare movie (if you knew me IRL, you'd be shocked, I've gone full hermit mode over here in CO). But after that? I'm going to publish some of what I've gotten written for several of the unfinished fics here. And I promise to be more diligent, something I think I need now more than not?

And again, I'm sorry for dropping the ball. It's not that I didn't want to write. I didn't want to write what was making me so broken, and so I just.. stopped for a while. Art is even harder than words, which makes me all the sadder I let this get to me so badly.

Thing is that I'm not even sad for me. That ship sailed a long time ago. I'm sad for my son. He's a quiet mess and I'm trying hard not to let him pay for his dad's mistakes. 

It's hard.

But I'm trucking on. Though I hate that saying XD

Now I'm going to bed. But I'll be back, within a day or two, to give you all what you've been so patiently waiting for. 

Thank you. And you. And you over there. For being amazing and patient and so kind. I love every one of your squishy hearts! 


End file.
